Fruitcakes 4
by Goddess Bless
Summary: When the insperation to grow the family makes Harry get into serious trouble, who can he call on to come to his defense? Who else but H.J. Granger! [HarryGeorge] [OneShot] [Slash] [LemonTinted]


A/N: I know I've mention Jeremy being five, but what I meant was, he was almost five. Warning, slight lemon action, you will be warned so you can skip it.

Alai- Harry

Alroy- George

'Thought'

"Speech"

"**Telephone"**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, that belongs to Lexicon and J.K. Rowling. But if I did...hehehe... :drool:

Alroy waited while Alai pulled back the covers. He looked down at Jeremy sleeping gently in arms. Finally lying down the little prince he turned to Alai. "Our little man has had a big day." They were talking about his fifth birthday. Jeremy had spent the day running round with their dog and jumping through the sprinklers. It was one of the last days of summer and when the school year began, he would be starting kindergarten.

Harry and George walked back to their room in a happy silence. After getting ready for bed, they crawled in and pulled out their current books. Harry couldn't concentrate on his book and it showed. "What's wrong love?" George pulled Harry's body up against his and breathed into his scent. It was chalk dust, vanilla cinnamon shampoo, and roses. Harry turned his face up and looked into George's eyes. "Let's have another."

George's eyes widened, having Jeremy nearly killed Harry. But he was right, Jeremy should have somebody to play with. And, that gave the excuse to... You know.. "Alright, but I get to carry the baby this time." Harry's face brightened and dove into the bed side table. After rummaging around the wooden chest he pulled out a small vile. The vial was a stormy glass, and the liquid was a clear blue color with a sprinkle of plants across the top of it.

George smiled nervously. Giving a tiny grin to Harry he said, "Bottoms up." Downing the vial George's face scrunched up and he stuck his tongue out. "Bloody hell. That's nasty." Harry grinned at him and nodded. George was immediately overcome by pain.

His insides burned with a fire that rivaled the crucious curse. Harry wrapped his arms around George's shaking body. Rocking his lover back and forth Harry whispered soft words of encouragement and love into George's ear.

Finally the pain stopped and George felt Harry wipe something wet from his cheeks. Taking a hold of his hand, George saw that he had been crying. Harry kissed him softly on the forehead and continued to hug him.

Harry kissed down George's face and bypassed the straining lips to finally reach the tasty freckled neck.

IF LEMON OFFENDS YOU PLEASE SKIP.

Going back to his lips Harry pressed his to George's soft mouth. Wrapping his arms around Harry and bringing his face even closer to his, George deepened the kiss. Gasping when his lover's tongue flicked over his lower lip, Harry groaned. Taking the moment, George flipped them over so that he was on top, brought his face away from Harry's. Trailing hot kisses over Harry's chest he continued his ministrations to Harry's small taunt nipples. Writhing beneath him, Harry let out a mew of protest when George let go of his nipple prisoner and continued downward, hand slightly brushing the bulge in Harry's pants.

Gasping at the intrusion Harry flipped them over and ground his hips into George's hearing a groan in response. Harry let his fingers dance down George's chest to the elastic entrance of George's boxers. Slipping his hand inside he trailed his fingers along George's length. George tosses his head side to side and gasped when Harry finally took hold of his aching member. Drawing the meat out from its hiding place Harry admired the sheer length and width of his lovers package.

Harry breathed hot air over the head and brought his lips down to give the crest an open mouth kiss. This continued long into the night, ending up with two very tired men in the morning.

While preaching to his class about proper grammar Mr. Atwall's phone started to ring. Stopping at how America needed to remember how to use grammar, Mr. Atwall lazily waltzed over to the phone. Picking it up gracefully his said into the receiver, "Mr. Atwall's class, room two-oh-three, Mr. Atwall speaking, how may I help you?"

The voice who answered him spoke loudly, as if unsure the phone would work. **"Hello? Is this thing working? Stupid muggle invention. Hello? I would like to report a Mr. Alroy Atwall has gone into labor and will be at the- "**

Alai cut the nurse off, "Yes, I know where, I'll be right there!" Slamming the phone down he ran to his desk and started to pack up his nap-sack.. Grabbing his cloak, Alai stumbled around his desk and knocked over the globe, hopping to the door he said, "Your homework is read chapter seven in your grammar text book then answer concept review questions one through eleven, omitting seven. Have a nice day!" With that the door closed and he continued running down the halls, his shoes making slapping noises in the bathroom like hallways. When he reached the end of the hallways, the bell rung and classes started streaming out of the rooms. He skipped and clicked his heels, happily yelling, "I'M GOING TO BE A FATHER!" Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at the English professor until he was out of sight, down the stairwell.

Harry kissed the sweat streaked forehead of his tired George. In both of their arms was a tiny little girl. In the crib beside the bed held one more little girl. All the girls had the blue eyes of newborns and all carried the identical black hair. Looking into each others eyes they shared a chaste kiss as their doctor entered the room. Doctor Menken was a kind old man with kind tan eyes and a head the was thinly colored in snow white hair. He stood slightly crouched and his hands slightly shook, but they were dependably hands. Picking up the tiny infant from the crib he gently brushed the babes fair skin. "So, Harry, George, what are you going to name them?" Dr. Menken was one of the few who new of their actual identities, as Harry had met him while training in America for the final battle. Harry looked down at the smiling angel, "Her name's Archer Fiona Lucy Atwall. And the little one you're holding is going to be Nora Alice Ivy Atwall." Dr Menken nodded and looked to George for the name of the final little girl. "And this," George smiled when the girl took hold of his finger, "Is Thea Kali Sophia Atwall."

Doctor Menken nodded and said, " I see you kept with the two middle names, as with Jeremy." They nodded, Jeremy's full name was Jeremy Thatcher Tyler Atwall. "Their all unique names, everyone will know that their your children." At that remark Harry and George's faces broke into wide grins. "We know it." They said in unison. "Now, all your tests have shown a clean bill of health, your free to leave George, as are the triplets." An our later Harry was driving home with a sleeping George in the passenger seat of the van and his three little girls sleeping in their own respectful row.

"So, Alai, we couldn't help but overhear, you're a father?" It was an all day assembly and some of the teachers sat around the main teachers longue talking about the latest developments. Harry usually sat in the back reading a book, but as his seat had been taken, he had been forced to sit with the others. Alai looked up from his book and nodded. "We didn't even know you were married you sly dog!" Harry received a hard pat on the back by a fellow English professor, Mr Dunning and Harry had spent a many of evenings planning and re planning joint projects for their honors classes. "So, how long have the two of you been married?"

Alai closed his book out of exasperation knowing he wasn't going to get any reading done today. "A good seven years now, we just celebrated our seventh anniversary a month ago." Alai relished in that memory, oh it had been a good night, chocolate, the other white meat, and a bottle of, no alcohol champaign, never mind what happened in the bed room.

"So, what is the child's name?" A quiet young woman from the science department asked.

"We have four actually, Jeremy, he's five, then there's the triplets, Alice, Fiona, and Sophia." Harry didn't think it be wise to tell his colleagues about the unusual names they had given their daughters.

"Triplets? Wow, I guess the Misses doesn't get much sleep now a days." Said Mr Lowell, the head history teacher said with a touch of awe and pity in his voice.

Alai sighed and took the plunge, "There actually is no Misses, it's my husband, Alroy, and I." A shocked silence was met with his declaration, a few of the staff gave him disgusted looks and left the room. While Mr. Dunning slapped him on the back and said, "I knew there was something I liked about you!" And gave a deep throated laugh, it was common knowledge that the old English head was gay. "So, you don't happen to have pictures of the happy family now do you?" Harry smiled widely at his new found alliance and fished out the new family photo, all three "men" each holding a small baby girl with startling green eyes. "I see they all got your eyes, and Alroy was it? Wow, he's a catch." Harry gave a chuckle at that and continued to talk about his children, his eyes taking on a happy glow that the staff had never seen before. Flipping through his wallet and explaining each picture, he tried to bypass one but Henry Dunning would have none of it. "And what's this one? Wow, I've never seen so many read heads in one place!" Harry gave a strained smile and dull eyes.

"That's Alroy's family. We don't like to talk about them much." Alai said quietly staring down at the picture of what seemed to be a thousand and one smiling faces.

"I see, but aren't they happy to have grandchildren either way?" Henry asked soberly.

"They don't know." Alai kept staring at the picture taken so many years ago, " They don't know about any of the kids. We haven't spoken in about eight years. His mother disowned him, and me for that matter, when she found out that we were," Alai paused and Henry said, "fairies?"

Harry cracked up, as he had met real fairies, he knew they were nothing like being the black sheep. "Ya." Over the intercom, the vice principle announced that students were returning to home room to wait for buses. All the teachers got up and went their respectful ways, each casting a glance at Alai, some intrigued, others just sorrowful.

By lunch the next day, every student, teacher, and custodian knew Mr Alai Atwall, best English teacher, and a favorite, was homosexual. Most just excepted it, but others. It was only a week later when the school got its first complaint. A couple students tried jumping him on his way to his car a few times. And finally a year later he received a citation, one of his students had accused him of trying to be sexual with him.

Taking a shaky breathe Harry breathed into the receiver and heard someone pick up on the other end. A tired but none the less cheery voice greeted him. **"Granger and Longbottom Law Firm, how may I help you?"**

Harry took another deep breathe, " Hello, I am calling to speak to Hermione? I'm an old friend from school." There was talking in the background and Harry almost didn't think they'd let him through, **"One moment please."** The line went quiet and a light song filled the air.

Almost five minutes later another voice greeted him. A voice he hadn't heard in eight years.** "Hermione Granger of Granger and Longbottom Law firm, how may I help you?"**

"Mione?" He hadn't meant for it to come out so soft and scared, but it did. There was a pause on the line and Hermione replied, **"Who is this?"** It was small and hesitant, almost a bit frightful.

"It's Harry Mione. Please! Don't hang up!" Harry was desperate.

**"Harry? Is that really you? Please tell me this isn't a joke."** Hermione's voice sounded tearful and he heard a door click and someone picking up the other line. **"Hello?"** A deep voice Harry hardly recognized, "Neville?" There was a pause and Harry heard,** "Yes?"**

"Both of you, please listen to me. I'm sorry I left. But I'm desperate. I need help. I'm in deep trouble." Harry felt like crying. His job was on the line, and he was at risk of going to jail.

**"Harry calm down, tell us where you are, and we'll come to you."** Hermione's voice was soothing and he calmed down a bit.

"I'll tell you, but please don't tell anyone else. Please." They promised and he told them.

Hermione and Neville walked the block to the high school on a nice June day and was startled to see police patrolling the area. Both were given suspicious looks but they were left alone. Stepping through the glass doors and into the entrance way, through another set of glass doors and they were in a far sized lobby. Turning left they went down the hall and up the stairs. Taking another left they walked along until reaching their destination. Room 203. The lights weren't on, but the door unlocked. Hermione and Neville entered the room to find it ransacked, but still fixable. People had sprayed graffiti on the walls each with nastier threats than the last. Finally their eyes rested on the form of their old friend crumpled onto his desk, hands in his hair. Closing the door behind him, Neville watched as Hermione screeched and threw herself onto Harry. Neville went to hug Harry as well, it isn't everyday that he saw his old friend.

Teachers, students, and security gathered around the door to see Mr. Atwall being engulfed in hugs by two strangers. One of the teacher's jaw dropped. "That's Hermione Granger, and Neville Longbottom! Their the best defense attorneys in two countries! How did he ever manage to get them?" They watched as Hermione slap Alai across the face and then hug him again. Leaning closer they could hear what was being said.

"Harry! How could you do that to us! You had us worried sick for eight years! We searched all over for you and George. But you two had dropped off the face of the planet. So many things happened. How could you leave us? Leave me?" Hermione cried into Harry's chest.

He was quiet and then sat down on a desk and pulling her into a deeper embrace. "I'm sorry Mione. We just couldn't stay anymore. You should have heard what Mrs. Weasley said. To me, to George! He was so heart broken. He tried so hard to be the perfect son for her. And the minute he tried to be happy. She- she." Harry shoved his face into her hair and Hermione nodded understandingly. "We heard. We heard every word she said. You should see her now. She misses you both so much. Fred won't so much as look at her. No one will. Arthur's been changing her over the years. She regrets what she said. Please come home with us. You can take up the position as Headmaster, remember, you were offered that position? It's what Dumbledore would have wanted. And we can all go back to what we used to." Hermione stroked his head softly in a motherly fashion comforting her oldest and dearest friend.

"What's happened Harry? Why did you call us? Why did you come out of hiding?" Neville's mind was full of questions and he wanted answers. Harry just starred at him with a haunted expression. "A student has accuse me of." He looked an disgusted upset they had only seen when Ron had turned out to be a death eater. "He accused me of trying to," Harry took a deep breath, "trying to get him to sleep with me." What he said was met with outraged sounds from the both of them.

Hermione's face was red with rage, "But you're Harry Potter! Everyone know's you'd never hurt anyone! Okay, maybe a few people. But a child? Those ingrates are probably after your money. We'll get them Harry, no one makes a fool of you and gets a way with it."

Harry didn't look at her. "But they don't know that I'm Harry Potter, I'm not a celebrity here. I'm in hiding remember? I'm just plain old, Alai Atwall, High school English professor."

The forgotten at the door looked at each other. Harry Potter, never heard of him! But he was in hiding? Leaning closer they listened more.

"Then why?" Neville asked suspiciously.

"Because! I'm gay! Gayer than a fruitcake! That's why. They have no evidence against me other than prejudices." Harry and Neville shared eye contact and Harry let down his metal walls so that Neville could search his mind properly. Only, right before he was about to break the surface. Neville stopped.

"I don't need to search your mind Harry. I believe you. You defended me during the war, you were one of my best friends, and I know, you're the kindest person ever. We'll defend you in court. As Hermione said, they'll regret messing with you." Those at the door scattered when Neville turned around. He put his big callused hand onto Harry's thin shoulder. "I'm glad you called us Harry. No one will find out where you are from us. Now, where's George?" Harry smiled at them, and invited them home for dinner.

On the way out of school the three of them were being watched closely but none payed any mind, laughing about their school days. When reaching the parking lot, Hermione and Neville were surprised, and delighted to see Harry was driving a orange and white Nash convertible. After tossing in his leather nap sack and cloak Harry hopped into the drivers seat. Hermione in the passenger and Neville sitting in the middle of the spacious back seat they drove off towards Harry's house. After parking in the driveway of a small cottage style house Harry led Neville and Hermione up to the front door. He was slipping in the key and pushing open the door, when the three were bombarded by sounds.

Dog barks and screaming kids broke into their senses blinding the two newcomers for a minute. The first to reach them was Jeremy who was screaming and latched himself onto Harry. Then three dogs skidded down the hall towards them. Mac, the Irish Setter, Peter, the Wolf Hound, and small, Olive, the American Eskimo crashed into them in a barking rampage, each scrambling for attention. From down the stairs on their right came two cats, a tabby named Babette, and a pure black one named Simeon, Simi for short. Taking up the end of the parade was three little girls with tubby baby bellies, came bouncing in their walking chairs.

Hermione and Neville exchanged amused looks as their long time friend was taken to the ground by his entourage. Finally George came into their view smiling as always. He paused studying them before his face broke into a much wider grin. "Hermione! Neville! Welcome!" He came over to them, weaving in and out of the children and animals with practiced ease. Scooping each up in an enormous Weasley hug then he heard a whine from the ground.

"Oh, you give them a welcoming hug, but not your loving husband." Harry feigned a hurt expression and was picked up and squeezed so hard that he felt a few of his ribs pop.

"Better?" George asked him after seeing Harry turn a satisfactory blue. Harry was let go then shook his head, then kissed George deeply. Harry and George broke apart when they heard laughing.

Hermione and Neville were leaning on each other laughing so hard tears came from their eyes. "You guys still kiss like your drunk!" Referring to the two's first kiss. They grinned at each other and then slipped their fingers along each others waste band, "What can we say, we're still young and horny as hell." When Hermione and Neville groaned and closed their eyes.

"We don't want to see that!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Sure you don't Hermione." Harry said in a voice that said, 'I don't believe you for shits.'

Hermione blushed and looked away finding the wall very fascinating.

Sitting around in the living room, when each person was bouncing a child on their lap, Harry took it to himself to make introductions. "Neville, the girl you're holding is Archer Fiona Lucy Atwall, Hermione you're holding Thea Kali Sophia Atwall. George is holding Nora Alice Ivy Atwall. And the prince I'm holding," He tickled Jeremy, "Is Jeremy Thatcher Tyler Atwall."

"Triplets? Wow, how do you ever find the time? Or the room in this little house?" Hermione asked smiling slightly when Thea yawned wide showing her baby teeth coming in.

"Now, now Hermione, we haven't cut ourselves off from the magical world completely. Just England." Hermione nodded understandingly.

George stood cuddling Nora to his chest, "And, with that said, there's a few people in here that I know have a bed time." Jeremy pouted and gave Harry puppy dog eyes. Harry turned to George and said, "Well maybe Jeremy can stay up a bit longer, I mean it can't hurt." George shook his head no, Harry looked like he was going to plead again, but George gave him a stern look. With a sigh Harry nodded, "Come on Jer' time for bed." Shooing Jeremy along Harry took Thea and Archer and headed up stairs. George followed saying, "We'll be down in a second, it doesn't take long for these guys to go to sleep." Getting his friends okay George headed up the stairs following Harry. Entering the girls room Harry immediately felt the calming and sleeping effects of the spells and scents in the room. Placing down his precious bundles Harry smiled as he tucked them in and activated their quidditch mobiles. Nora had a seeker, Thea had a keeper, and Archer had a beater. George was right behind him tucking in Nora, at thirteen months they were growing bigger and stronger everyday and George was always looking at them seeing something new.

Going back downstairs and checking on Jeremy, in his room by the stairs to see that the prince was asleep in his bed, the six year old had just started first grade that year he had all his writing tools out, determined to be the best in the class.

George offered Hermione and Neville to stay the night in their spare bedroom, which they excepted and went back upstairs after having seen to them being settled in. Harry was already asleep still fully clothed in his teaching suit. Smiling, George flicked his wand and Harry was changed into his pajamas, another flick saw to it that Harry was tucked snugly into his bed. His lover had been having such a hard time. And he had always stood by George, taking care of him no matter what, and now it was George's time to return the favor.

Hermione stood in the court room a ferocious look in her eyes as she approached the witness stand. The boy in it sat there cocky, not caring he was trying to ruin her best friends life. "So Mr." She feigned checking her notes to get him angry, like he wasn't worth her time, "Ray O'Shea. You're saying that the man who sexually molested you is in this room correct?" He nodded a smirk on his face. "Could you point him out for me?" He nodded smugly and pointed to Harry. "Could you tell the jury just what happened? Every detail?" He nodded and recited his rehearsed speech.

"Mr. Atwall always went around to the students touching them. Their backs, their hands, and he was always smiling at them. Well, one day he asked me to stay after class. I agreed and we met then. He smiled at me and asked me to sit down." Hermione interrupted him.

"Has he ever done that before?" Ray shook his head. "Did he offer you anything?" Again Ray shook his head. Hermione nodded and motioned for him to continue.

"Mr. Atwall came over and sat by me and put his hand on my leg." Ray said without showing a hint of emotion.

"Which hand?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Um his left one." Ray said nervously.

"Hmm, that's funny."

"Why is that funny?" Ray asked defensively.

Hermione ignored him and instead asked, "Was there any markings on his hand, scars, things like that?"

"Ya, um he had a few scars nothing too big." Ray said nervously and breaking eye contact with her to look at his own hands.

Hermione nodded and asked Harry to stand, "Mr Atwall, could you please stand up?"

Harry stood up slowly, his short thin frame made people think, if they didn't know any better, he was a student himself.

She took something out of her pocket, it was a golden ball and Harry's eyes widened and a smile spread onto his face. "Hey Mione, where'd you get that!" He asked his hand itching to catch it.

"Not now Alai." He nodded and a solemn expression once again overcame his features. "Could you please catch this for us Alai? With you're left hand?" Harry was nodding until she said left hand.

"No I can't."

"And why is that Alai?" Hermione asked looking pointedly at the jury.

"When I was seventeen I was attacked and had every bone in my hand crushed. Other things happened to it, and I can't move it at all."

Ray stood up and started shouting, "Lies! All lies! He's lying he can use it!"

Hermione fixed him with a cold stare.

"It would be best for you to keep quiet Mr. O'Shea, jury please disregard that. I have proof of that incident happening, several of those in this courtroom witnessed it. Among those are myself, my associate, Mr. Longbottom, Mr. Alroy Atwall, and Luna Lovegood Those mentioned stood up. Their faces hard pressed against the youth. They stayed standing until Hermione said, "Continue with your story Mr O' Shea."

Ray stared at her in fury then looked at the jury with a supposedly frightened expression. "He kept talking about stuff, and about how he and I were different. And how he could show me how to become man. Then he grabbed my crotch and I hit him and ran out of there."

"Thank you Mr. O'Shea. I'd like to call my next witness to the stand, Andrew Gaspech." Hermione reciting the name of one of Harry's favorite student.

Andrew came up to the stand passing Ray with a sneer.

After taking the oath he sat there and smiled quickly at his favorite teacher.

"Now Andrew," Hermione said kindly smiling at him, he smiled back, "How long have you know Mr. Atwall?"

"I've known him for four years, I just graduated last year actually, he had been my English teacher since my sophomore year."

Hermione nodded smiling encouragingly at him. "Has he ever tried to do anything sexual with you?"

Andrew shook his head venomously. "Never. Even after he found out that I had developed a crush on him. He helped me when my mother was coming close to kicking me out. He's been the father I've never had. I think most of the students can say that." The students around the room nodded and cheered.

Ray's defense got at Andrew, and Andrew's mother, but neither could say a bad thing about Mr. Atwall. That's what continued to happen through all the children interviewed. Finally Ray's defense did something dirty.

"I would like to call Jeremy Atwall to the witness stand." A murmur grew around the room as a small boy with striking green eyes, and red hair that stood up in every direction was led to the stand. He took the oath after it being explained to him by Hermione.

"Now Jeremy, has your papa ever touched you or hurt you?" Hermione asked him carefully coming close to give him comfort.

Jeremy shook his head no. " No Aunty Mione."

"Has he ever kissed you?"

To this Jeremy nodded and people gasped. "He kissed me this morning!" He said smiling brightly then stood on the chair to show everyone the band aid on his knee, "Mac and Peter knocked me down the stairs this morning. I got an booboo and papa kissed it and made it all better!" He exclaimed happily. The jury chuckled at the child's cuteness and soon came to end of the trial. Hermione gave her closing speech.

"I know you don't know Alai very well, but I grew up with him, and I wouldn't defend him if I wasn't positive he was innocent. All this trial has proven is that, he is a loving husband, a wonderful teacher, and a fantastic father. Ever since when we were kids, Alai's wanted a family. He never grew up with one. He wanted a happy house, full of noise, and he loved kids. Alai, is a war hero. Back home, he defended a group of small children during a terrorist attack, thus his useless left hand. No matter what, he didn't let them hurt those children. He defends and helps them even till this day, with Andrew Gaspech. Please don't let a false accusation and prejudices ruin his life when it's finally coming together. Look in you're hearts, and you'll find that he's innocent." The judge let them recess and would be called back once the jury had finished debating.

Two hours later found the court room crowded again each side hoping they won. Handing the judge a slip of paper, he reviewed it, then nodded to the jury. A woman with a think Indian accent stood and read out the verdict.

"We have come to a decision your honor. In the case of Mr. Ray O'Shea's accusation of sexual molestation from Mr. Alai Atwall, we find the defendant innocent." A great roar of happiness erupted in the court room and Harry found himself swept up in great hugs.

"NO!" Ray O'Shea approached his celebrating teacher. "You can't win! You're a freak! A fucking fag!" Hermione shot a look towards the judge and he nodded and turned his head away as the crunching of Ray's nose was heard.

Mr. O'Shea came into the circle to furious. "Who did it!" No one came forward and he turned to see the judge, but the judge was no where in sight.

Hermione smiled at him. "I'm afraid what happened to your son was an accident. No one saw it, so he probably just ran into someone's elbow." Giving him one last sickening sweet smile, she waved to him and went out the doors linking arms with Harry, Neville, and George.

"So Harry, now that you've won, are you going to go back to teaching?" Hermione asked.

"Nah, I've decided, my days as a teacher are finished. I don't know what I'm going to do now, but I'm going to do something I'll enjoy." Harry smiled at her. They headed back to his house in his enormous van. Listening to him sing a song about fruitcakes.

"Fruitcakes in the kitchen  
Fruitcakes on the street  
Struttin' naked through the crosswalk  
In the middle of the week

Half-baked cookies in the oven  
Half-baked people on the bus  
There's a little bit of fruitcake left in everyone of us ."


End file.
